Rosiel Miphares
Rosiel Elise "Rosie" Miphares is a domestic and talented private investigator from New Orleans and the current girlfriend of Oracle. She is a recurring character in the series. Born the eldest child in her family, she is the older sister of Samantha, Jenson, Camille, and Margret Silverton. Rosie studied at Seattle State University. She worked at the Roseway Therapist Hospital beginning in 2006. And eventually, she moved back to her home town of New Orleans and became a talented and dedicated psychologist. When Rosie was only 17, her parents filed for a divorce. Therefore, Rosie and her siblings for some reason had to choose which parent to live with. However, Rosie was unable to make a decision, left her home in Portland Oregon and moved away to her home town New Orleans to live with her grandmother. Eventually, she went to college and got a degree in psychologist. After that, she became a PI in New Orleans. Her direct interactions with Oracle led to her receiving her fair share of the supernatural world, including getting put into a coma by an unnamed witch. After finding out who and what Oracle is, Rosie went on to find answers of her own and, with Oracle's help, eventually becoming a part of and aware of the surrounding supernatural world and, shortly after, uncovered the truth about why the witch put her into a coma. Over time, she became increasingly involved with Oracle, partly due to her growing relationship with the Original Angel. This relationship, combined with the fact that she is human, placed her insights of Oracle's enemies, who started noticing the important role that she seemed to play in Oracles' life and therefore saw her as an asset against him. Eventually, she became one of the very few psychologists who are not only involved with the supernatural but also helps better understand them. Currently, after a long time of research, Rosie now works with the Order of the Church as, what Rayne described, a "supernatural shrink", helping supernatural creatures who live among humans understand what they are feeling but also helping in diagnosing other kinds of supernatural creatures, even things as powerful as angels and demons. Additionally, when humans are newly introduced to the supernatural world, she helps those humans better understand. History Early Life Rosie was born on July 1st, 1983 in the city of New Orleans before moving to Portland, Oregon. The eldest child, she grew up with her four younger siblings; her sister Samantha, her brother Jenson, and sisters Camille and Margret in Portland. For a time, Rosie also lived with her grandmother in Spain when she was younger, and while living in Spain, she became fluent in Spanish. Just as Rosie turned 17 years old, her parents both filed for a divorce. When she knew of this, Juliette was shaken to her core. Therefore, especially because she and her siblings had to choose which family member to live with, Rosie couldn't take the pain of the divorce anymore and moved away from home to live with her grandmother in New Orleans. Under-school Incident When Rosie was junior in undergraduate school, her roommate, Alicia, was beaten up by her boyfriend when she attempted to break up with him. Rosie begged her roommate to seek help from the police, the dean, or anyone else who would listen. However, her roommate was too scared to tell anyone else what happened. Later, Rosie ran into the same man at a bar and sees him hitting on a freshman; she became so enraged that he could be getting away with his abusive behavior that she smashed a beer bottle into his face, tackled him, and knelt on his chest while she slammed his head repeatedly against the floor. Afterward, Rosie was arrested and charged with assault and battery, and she described the experience as one of her deepest, darkest secrets due to the fact that she was ashamed about how much she enjoyed it. Eventually, Rosie decided to become a psychologist and attended college in New Orleans. BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer The Series Season 8 Red Writing Hood In the episode Red Writing Hood, Rosie was a psychologist/P.I. who worked with the Nola PD. Rosie was at a psych ward in New Orleans, her home town, and questioning a patient named Allec, whom she believed was delusional because he "believes" he is a werewolf. After witnessing a murder in the hospital, Oracle, moonlighting as another P.I. named Adam, arrived and Rosie was immediately impressed by him; it was clear that she was attracted to him. It was revealed that Rosie was a specialist in multiple personality disorders, which was why she was there. "Adam" informed Rosie that he had read her work before, which led him to believe that she was naive, however also insightful. She was flattered to hear that he reads her work and flirted with him, while she also showed him that she has at least a similar level of intellect as he does. More later... Season 9 Sorrow of a Seraph In the season finale, following the defeat of Barachiel and the Seraphim, Rosie was visited by Oracle. He was shattered and heartbroken. She comforted him, they kissed and spent the night together. Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Personality Rosie is a very calm, level headed, compassionate, and kind-hearted as well as a resolute, tough, persistent, and highly intelligent woman with good insight. She realized that Oracle (whom she knew as Adam) had a secret. She has a very inquisitive nature, often seeking out answers to indiscernible questions in her own way, which led to her becoming aware of the supernatural world. Rather than becoming afraid, she became even more excited at knowing, as seen when she read a few excerpts concerning supernatural creatures from The RV. Rosie cares deeply for her friends and their well-being, seen when she went out of her way to try to protect Robin Steinkellner from her abusive husband and when she physically defended Alicia from being taken away by Joe. Despite that, Rosie does not possess any supernatural attributes. She exhibits an air of pluckiness about her by claiming to Marcel that she has a black belt in karate. She is not judgmental. Her parent's constant fighting and eventual divorce had left her with a need to understand the human psyche. She also wanted to understand dark impulses after she attacked her former roommate's abusive ex-boyfriend because she was angry that he would get away with his crimes. Rosie is a person who stands by her morals. Likewise, she possesses a strong will. She stands tall as a human, despite living in a world chock full of supernatural creatures. Rosie is poised, intelligent, and astute, able to decipher the psyches of even angels and other supernatural creatures. She displays a good sense of humor and personable nature. She is courageous and spirited, displaying this bravery on numerous occasions, in particular against Satan. Though she is forever in want of an analytical and logical standpoint, she is also compassionate and caring to change others. Physical Appearance Rosie is a very beautiful and slim woman in her mid-thirties, standing at approximately 5'4", who has an attractive face possessing steel-blue eyes (similar to Oracle's), dark lashes and reddish-orange hair, which Rayne compares to being similar in color to Oracle's wings. Her chest-length hair is worn in a straight style, although usually worn pulled back with a clip, exposing her strong jawline. Rosiee seemed to be absent of heavy make up and wore a minimal amount of jewelry, usually only a necklace or pendant. She wore a variety of different styles of clothing ranging from colorful knitwear, denim jackets and jeans, floral summer dresses, cardigans with sandals or boots and occasionally matches them with colored scarves. However, Juliette wore red apparel quite often, since it is her favorite color. She normally wore practical clothing befitting her job as a psychologist. In addition to often wearing red, she also tends to wear various kinds of boots; cowboy, high-heeled, Uggs, combat, etc., which she states are her favorite footwear. Powers and Abilities Though she is human, Rosie does have one supernatural attribute. * Immortality: Via currently unknown means, Rosie is immortal. She does not age, cannot get sick or injured, and also cannot die. Skills and Talents *'Gifted Intelligence:' Rosie is a uniquely intelligent, observant, and perspective woman, with it extending mainly to her investigative and logical thinking skills, allowing her to occasionally aid Oracle himself with useful insights or investigations. **'Expert Social Intuit:' Rosie is a highly socially confident woman, which allows her to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get her point across with calmness, eloquence, and charisma. She was able to interview a great variety of people from different social classes in order to track down Oracle. *'Indomitable Will:' Despite being human, Rosie has remarkable willpower, so much so that she has looked into the faces of terrifying people and did not break a sweat.' ' *'Master Investigator:' Rosie is a highly-skilled investigator, using a multitude of methods to achieve her goals. She often impersonates other people's voices on the phone to advance with her cases and is able to easily connect evidence that other people may overlook. *'Multilingualism:' In addition to English, Rosie can also read, write, speak, and understand other languages, such as Spanish as well as Russian, French, Latin, German, Dutch, Japanese, and Tagalog. Relationships Rosie and Oracle Oracle is Rosie's current boyfriend, as the two of them are in a romantic relationship. She is highly loving and supportive of Oracle. Initially, she was unaware of his status as an angel. Upon getting to know him, Juliette had said that Oracle is not like any other person she has ever met. After he eventually told her and introduced her to the supernatural world, Rosie now understands and wanted to continue exploring Oracle's life as an angel as well as the supernatural world. Rosie has expressed her gratitude to Oracle for helping her and her siblings. Even since the day they met, the two have even started developing romantic feelings for one another, although both admitted that it would be better to wait until they are certain that they both want to pursue that any further. When Oracle decided to go face off against Barachiel, Rosie was worried that there was a chance he might not return, so she went up to him and told him to be careful. When Oracle returned, devastated and heartbroken, the two knowingly and intentionally slept with one another for the first time. The next morning, she told him she loved him and then she kissed him. Rosie has said that she loves Oracle more than anything. Trivia *Rosie is the fourth person Oracle has been in love with. *Rosie does have many things in common with Oracle: *#They both are sharp-minded and intelligent. *#Both of them are the first-born and eldest sibling in their individual families. *#Throughout their lives, they both have lost loved ones; family, friends, etc. *#Both are level headed, even in the most dangerous of situations. *#They both have a fondness for rare things. *#Both of them speak many languages. *#They both ran away from their families and homes because of emotions they couldn't handle. *#Additionally, as Oracle's wings are phoenix colored, therefore having shades of red, Rosie also has red hair. Also, she has a fondness for red, even saying it's her favorite color. *#Also, both Oracle and Rosie have blue eyes. *#Rosie's full name is almost identical to Oracle's real name, Rosael. * Rosie drives an Impala. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters